


Reflection

by Jen425



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Tokusatsu
Genre: F/F, Fandom, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, once a ranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Ethan sends Kira fan theories about Conner and herself, and it only spirals from there





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [authenticaussie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/authenticaussie/gifts).

> This was fun to write, and a nice break from my heavy main project. I kinda picked and chose my favorite parts of your prompt, but I hope you like it!

“I should really know better than to read any email from Ethan that includes the words ‘Power Ranger fansite’, shouldn’t I?” Kira asks, sarcastically. Tori just laughs.

“Probably,” she says. “At least when Dustin does it, it’s actually earnest.”

Kira just groans.

“They _ still _ think Conner and I are a thing,” she says. “Not a thing. Never a thing. I was into _ Trent _, when we were active, and now I’m—”

She cuts herself off. She’s into Tori, but she can’t _ say _ that. It’s just that, well, they’d kept in contact, since the teamup, bonding over their status as the only girl Rangers on the team and how it felt to lose the Power, first, but later over all sort of similarities, far beyond Rangers.

Kira had actually been visiting Tori, when Sentinel Knight first approached them.

“Well, I’m definitely not dating _ Conner _,” she says. “I love them, they’re my Red, but…”

“They’re like your sibling?” Tori asks. Kira nods.

“Exactly!” She says. “Same with Ethan. I just wish there was a way to get rid of these rumors.”

Tori looks at the quoted messages.

“They’re claiming Conner must have sacrificed themself for you, in your final battle?” She asks. “That’s kind of romantic.”

“Not helping,” Kira snaps. Tori smiles.

“Sorry,” she says. “Although… I kind of want to know who you are into. Anyone I know?”

Kira rolls her eyes.

“No relationships last, if they aren’t a party of our world,” she says. “So yes, you know them.”

“Are you really making me guess?”

Yes, I am,” Kira says.

“Is it… Trent?” Tori asks. Kira shakes her head.

“Not in years,” she says.

“Blake?”

“We were just flirting.”

“One of the new kids, from Xander’s team?” Tori tries.

“They are the same age as us,” Kira points out. “And no.”

“Well then who is it?” Tori asks. Then, hesitantly, she asks “Is it me?”

…There is no good way to answer that. Kira sighs.

“You know my newest song?” She asks. “Reflection?”

“Of course,” Tori says.

“It was about you,” Kira admits.

_ I look back on everything I had _

_ It’s never quite enough to face the night _

_ But then I see you behind me _

_ And everything is alright… _

“Oh,” Tori says. Kira looks anywhere but at her. She doesn’t need to tell the Blue about her first and only relationship with another woman, before Kylee pretty much betrayed her, or her disastrous almost/maybe with Trent, or her one attempt to date someone from outside of the Ranger world.

Tori already knows these stories, after all.

“Kira,” Tori finally says. “I like you, too.”

Kira looks up, locks eyes with the Blue, and somehow they end up kissing, and it’s perfect and meaningful in ways that Kira’s never felt before.

“I think this is my favorite part about coming back,” she says. Tori laughs.

“Me, too,” she says. “But… is the fan theory still bothering you?”

Kira shrugs.

“A bit,” she admits. Tori smirks.

“Well, I have an idea,” she says.

  
  


The comments screaming about Blue Ninja Storm and Yellow Dino Thunder being lesbians, if inaccurate as they’re both bi, are in fact far more enjoyable to read.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 💙💛💙💛💙💛


End file.
